


Lifesaver

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is the sexy lifeguard, Jensen can't swim. Our boys hit the beach, total AU. Angst, Romance, near-death experience, drunken behavior and plain old boyishness ensue. OneShot that had to be seperated due to length.





	1. Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

TITLE: Lifesaver

 

RATING: NC-17

 

SUMMARY: Based on a challenge I saw, sounded like -shock- a challenge! "A first time, J2 AU fic based on 1)Lifesaver!Jared, 2)DrowningVictim!Jensen, 3)CPR, 4)top/possessive!Jared and bottom/submissive!Jensen. Hee! Just run with these few prompts- anything goes as long as Jared is a qualified, dedicated Lifesaver on the beach and he is the one to save a helpless, drowning Jensen.

 

\-----

 

"Because I burn, you asshole," Jensen sniped as he squirted sunblock into his hand and began to coat his arms and face. His best friend, and biggest annoyance, snorted, "Shut up, Kane. I'm here, aren't I?"

 

"Yeah, you come here every time you know *he*'s going to be here."

 

Jensen felt his cheeks flush at the insinuation, but couldn't even pretend to deny it, "Are you kidding me? If you were gay, or a chick, you know you'd be just as turned on by him as I am."

 

Christian rolled his eyes, but nodded begrudgingly all the same. The man in question was the lifeguard on the bit of beach he frequented. He had shaggy brown hair that just barely hung in his eyes, eyes that were a hypnotic green when he was happy and a piercing hazel when he wasn't. Sadly, Jensen couldn't see his eyes. He was too far away and Mystery Man was wearing sun glasses. Like always. 

 

He wasn't, however, too far away to see his sculpted chest glisten with a slick sheen of sweat, or his arm muscles ripple as he sat back, large hands that gripped the arm rests, the way his strong legs ended in huge feet that were almost always bare. 

 

Jensen shivered just thinking about touching that golden skin... He shook himself out of his daze when he realized M. M.'s gaze lingered on him a moment too long before crossing back out at the ocean. 

 

"What was that?" Christian asked, noting his friends shakes.

 

"N... Nothing, I... Nothing." Jensen stuttered, feeling a little hot around the collar. Christian's head swung around, "What, did he acknowledge you, or something?"

 

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes, trying not to look back and see if maybe he hadn't imagined it, "Yeah, that'll be the day."

 

Christian shrugged and leaned back on his elbows, looking at random chicks prancing by in their bikini's. Jensen sighed and looked back in time to see that annoying guy with the blond hair relieve M. M. from his seat. 

 

His smile was wide and contagious as he spoke to his co-worker, even with the distance Jensen felt a grin pulling at his cheeks. Jensen watched that perfect red covered ass as M. M. bent to pick up his shoes and a book. Jensen cocked his head to the side and studied the bits of cover he could see, and his jaw dropped. He knew that cover, he owned that book, loved that book.

 

He glanced over at Christian and then tossed his fear to the wind, standing up and following M. M. to the board walk. 

 

The beautiful life guard walked into an ice cream shop and Jensen followed happily, glad he had a bit of cash on him. He was a few patrons behind Mystery Man, and was slightly disappointed he couldn't hear what he was getting. 

 

As hard as Jensen tried not too, he couldn't help but look up as *he* walked by. The taller man smiled, pulling the straw of his drink between his lips and winked a gorgeous green eye at him, sun glasses pushing his hair off his face.

 

Jensen stood there jaw dropped until the kid behind him kicked him in the leg and he moved up to the register. 

 

The girl looked relieved, "Jensen, right?" Jensen nodded, confused as hell. "Oh, good. Your friend left this for you."

 

"My... Friend?"

 

"The lifeguard?"

 

Jensen picked his jaw up quickly and nodded, "Right, sure. How much do I owe you?"

 

She looked at him funny, "He paid for it...?"

 

"Right, duh; I forgot who's turn it was." He tried to cover up, but then just kinda grabbed it and walked away without a word.

 

He was back on his towel next to Christian before the situation even began to process.

 

"Where'd you go?" Christian looked at him, "What the hell is that?"

 

Jensen looked at the sweating glass he had clasped in his hand. He took a sip. "It's a mocha milkshake." 

 

"You bought a damn milkshake and didn't bring me one?"

 

Jensen looked at him, "I didn't buy it."

 

"What, you ripped if off a kid on the boardwalk?"

 

"No... He bought it for me."

 

"Who? You don't mean the pretty boy you're obsessed with?" Christian laughed, obviously not expecting the affirmative response he received. "Holy shit... What's his name?"

 

"I..." Jensen looked down at his guilty pleasure -bought by his bigger guilty pleasure- slowly melting in his hand. "I have no idea."

 

\-----

 

Jensen walked across the hot sand, ignoring the pounds he was sure was accumulating in his shoes. He looked around, Mystery Man's shoes, book, and towel were on the shelf under the seat, but that annoying blond guy was staring him down, "Can I help you?"

 

Jensen shook his head and laid his own book on the shelf. "No, I was just wondering... What's his name?"

 

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna tell you."

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and grabbed the book and walked away. Luckily, that dumb ass didn't realize that he had switched his with the Mystery Man's.

 

The copy he now held in his hand was dog eared and a bit ragged, while the copy he left was signed by the author.

 

'Unconditional' was one of Jensen's favorite books, the only book above that was the first book Aleck Jesenns' published. You could see how the author had grown and how the style had evolved in the few books that followed, word was the next book was underway and the best yet. Jensen wasn't so sure, but he knew he'd love it.

 

Jensen saw the god of a life guard exiting the same ice cream shop as yesterday, and was pleased to see his eyes for a moment. Today, his hair was hidden under a faded and beaten up ball cap, but his eyes... He could see those eyes. Jensen kept walking, not noticing that he was being watched as he walked away.

 

\-----

 

Jared sighed, that guy was a pain in the ass. Could he really not take a hint? A guy doesn't buy you a drink to be ignored. He doesn't go through the trouble of learning your name to get not even a glance in return.

 

He sighed again, Jensen was the one who had started this. Showing up almost every day that he worked, watching his, studying him. 

 

At first, Jared wasn't interested; sure, the guy was gorgeous, but he was shy as hell. Jared was not shy, not at all. And when he was in a relationship with someone...

 

Not that he wanted a relationship or anything. 

 

He growled at his own train of thought and walked back to his post. Chad had taken his seat up when it was his break. 

 

"Hey, pretty boy asked about you."

 

Jared squinted up at Chad, waiting until he was standing on the sand next to him and asked, "What did he say?"

 

"He wanted to know your name."

 

Jared's lip curled in a half-smile, "What did you tell him?"

 

Chad snorted, "What do you think I told him? I didn't."

 

Jared shook his head, "You are such a dumb ass, Murray."

 

Chad flashed a toothpaste white grin, "You love me."

 

Jared grabbed his book, and swung himself into the seat. "Yeah, yeah; move along. You're distracting me."

 

Chad rolled his eyes, "I'll be back around five to take you home?"

 

"Sure," Jared nodded, scanning the beach. The water was cold and choppy as hell today. There were literally all of three people in there. He opened his book to where he left off and frowned. 

 

This wasn't his book.

 

He flipped to the inside of the front cover and saw the signature. His jaw dropped. Holy shit! He had a signed copy of one of his favorite fucking author's book. He looked at the back cover, there was a post-it on it. 

 

Across it was scrawled five simple words, 'Thought you might like this.' Jared shook his head, Jensen was one crazy mother...

 

He opened the book again and cocked his head to the side, scanning the beach before looking more closely at the novel in his hands. In the margin were notes. 

 

Jared smirked, but it slowly faded, turning into shock. The margin notes were... 

 

'WISH THEY HADN'T MADE ME ADD THIS... SHOULDN'T HAVE CUT THE KISS HERE... HE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT...' 

 

This was the author's fucking copy! Jared's jaw dropped. He looked blankly out at the ocean, book held loosely in his hands. Maybe Jensen could take a hint after all...but damn, didn't he take it a bit far? 

 

Jared looked down at it and bit his lip, he had no idea what the fuck to do now.

 

\-----

 

Jensen sighed, climbing out of Christian's ride. 

 

"Come on, man. You haven't shut up about him for weeks, months, you finally make a move with some book (Jensen rolled his eyes, "some book"...) and then don't come to the beach for a week and a half. What the hell is that?"

 

Jensen walked to the trunk and grabbed the towels, "I don't know if he wants the book, man; I mean, what if I took his teasing as more than what it was? What if I want more than he does?"

 

"If he doesn't know that you are not, and have never, been into quick meaningless fucks, then why even bother?" Jensen shrugged, Christian did have a point after all. Then again making sense and your heart rarely went hand in hand.

 

They crossed the beach to their normal post, with a clear view of the life guard for Jensen, and a clear view of the "bikini babes" for Christian.

 

Christian tried as hard as he could, but he was fascinated by the way Jensen was acting. He made a move on the guy he was relatively certain would be a great love of his life, if not *the* love of his life... And he refused to look at him.

 

Christian punched Jensen in the arm, "What was that for, asshole?"

 

"Come on, we're going in."

 

"What?" Jensen looked slightly horrified, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

 

Christian rolled his eyes, "Into the water, you idiot."

 

Jensen shook his head, "Or we could not. I mean, I don't even go in when it's calm. You really think I'm gonna go in when the waves are crashing like that?"

 

Christian shrugged, "If you don't, I'm going to go talk to that life guard guy and tell him all about the time in school when you-"

 

"Shut up," Jensen looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance, "Fine... Let's go."

 

He peeled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes walking a few steps ahead of a laughing Christian Kane, shaking his head the whole way.

 

\-----

 

Jared watched as Jensen walked towards the water. He smirked a little, this was the first day he was going in the water? He scanned the choppy surf, he and his friend would be the only ones in there. Freakin' idiots.

 

\-----

 

Jensen's whole body shook as he stepped into the surf. "Dammit, Christian!"

 

Christian just laughed and struggled in the waist deep water, struggled to look like he wasn't struggling. 

 

Jensen choked as he stood back up, having been pulled under. Salt water burned in his eyes and lungs. He coughed and Christian turned around and said something, but Jensen had been swept further out when he was pulled under the first time. He looked over his shoulder to see the next wave about to crash over him...

 

\-----

 

Jared's gaze narrowed as he watched Jensen go down again. He was back up after a minute, but was too busy coughing to see the next wave about to crash over him.

 

Jared jumped off his seat and ran towards the water...

 

\-----

 

Jensen gagged as he was sucked under again, his face scrapped the sand and he couldn't breathe. His body took over, pulling in water as it begged for oxygen. 

 

He flailed until his head slammed into the hard sand...

 

\-----

 

Jensen was down there for way too long! Jared went into the waist high water and dove under the surf so he could find the man that would die if he didn't get him out, and quick...

 

\-----

 

Jensen's eyes seared as they opened under the water, but they closed again as he sucked in more water, just before they closed he could swear he felt strong arms wrap around him...

 

\-----

 

Jared scooped the limp body into his arms and fought his way back to shore. He knew his heart beat was faster than was safe, but he was worried more about Jensen's.

 

After an eternity of ocean, Jared laid Jensen on the sand and felt his pulse. Faint and irregular, but it was there.

 

He moved into the correct CPR position. He threw all of his concentration into what he was doing, he couldn't think of Jensen as a man if he was going to save him, he had to think of him as a test, a faker, so he wouldn't freak out. 

 

After what felt like forever, Jensen coughed up a ton of water and squinted up at him...

 

\-----

 

"Am I dead?" Jensen asked scratchily between coughs. The sun behind the man's head made him glow like he had a halo. Then he moved... It was "Mystery Man...?" Jensen coughed, looking at him.

 

"Jared, my... My name is Jared," he said, and Jensen felt the words wrap around him like a hug.

 

"Jared..." Jensen smiled, clinging to the name as darkness closed in once more.

 

\-----

 

Jared's head flopped down on his chest as Jensen passed out again. "Thank god," he breathed, and looked up as he heard clapping. The people on the beach had circled around them as Jared carried Jensen back to shore. 

 

"Move! Get out of my way!" Chad separated the crowd with the beach buggy. He leapt off and crouched next to Jared. "How is he?"

 

"I got him breathing again, but he passed out after. I don't think he has a concussion, but he should go to the hospital to make sure he doesn't."

 

"Alright, help me scoop him on the the back?"

 

"Nah, I'll do it." Jared carefully slid his arms under Jensen's shoulders and legs, his head flopped onto his shoulder and he carried him to the buggy and laid him carefully in the back.

 

"Okay, so I'll run him up and then-"

 

"No," Jared interrupted, "I'll take him. Cover my seat."

 

"Ja-"

 

"Cover. My. Seat," Jared growled quietly so no one would hear but Chad. 

 

The blond tossed his hands into the air in surrender, "Okay. I'll take it."

 

Jared nodded once and climbed into the dune buggy, quickly driving through the parted crowd to the boardwalk where an ambulance should be waiting.

 

There was.

 

Jared lifted Jensen out of the back before the EMS paramedic could. "Alright, we'll take it from here."

 

Jared shook his head, "I'm off duty and I'm riding with him."

 

The EMS looked at him and then said, "Fine, get him on the stretcher and get in if you're coming."

 

Jared carefully laid Jensen on the table, and gripped a limp hand in his as the siren sounded and they started to the hospital.

 

\-----

 

Jensen lifted his heavy lids and all there was was light... He flinched and screwed his eyes shut again.

 

"...There was no concussion, he merely passed out due to the trauma his body endured. He should wake up at any minute, but we're going to keep him over night to make sure he doesn't go into shock."

 

"Thank you, doctor." Jensen forced his eyes back open and looked toward the door. There was no one there, but he knew that Mystery... A grin lit his scratched cheeks.

 

Mystery "God-Like Life Guard" Man had a name. Jared. His name was Jared.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed, Jared...

 

"You're awake." Jensen opened his eyes and squinted at the visitor. "You know, you didn't need to try and drink an ocean to get my lips on yours." Jensen's mouth opened slightly, Jared laid a long finger under his chin and closed it. "There are safer ways to get my attention. Maybe giving me the author's copy of a book." Jared sat down on the small bed next to Jensen, "Of course you kinda screwed that up by not talking to me after you gave it to me." Jensen groaned as Jared slid off the bed and sank into the seat by Jensen's bed.

 

"Jared, I..." Jensen's voice was scratchy.

 

"Shh..." Jared said, giving a small single shake of his head. "You need sleep, you did almost die trying to get into my pants after all."

 

"I didn't-"

 

"You did, now hush, boy; before I have to whip you into submission."

 

Jensen couldn't fight the blush that crept up on him, and knew he got even more red as he heard Jared laugh.

 

\-----

 

When Jensen next opened his eyes it was dark, the only light in the room coming from the open door. He looked down and was surprised and pleased to see Jared was still there.

 

He was wearing a heather gray hoodie that he had obviously bought in the hospital gift shop and a pair of cheap flip flops that he likely got in the same place. His red swim suit was dry now, but Jensen could easily picture it soaking wet and clinging to his long hard thighs and-

 

George Bush in a thong. 

 

Jensen fought the urge to vomit. But at least he didn't have an erection anymore.

 

Of course, he wasn't sure he'd ever have one again.

 

He shook his head a little and Jared shifted, slowly waking up.

 

"Hey," he murmured, stretching like a cat. 

 

Jensen cocked his head to the side, apparently the guy was a sweet-heart when he just woke up. Jared was normally a cocky bastard... But when he cared, he really cared. 

 

Jensen knew, he watched him long enough. 

 

He rolled his eyes. He sounded like a freaking stalker. 

 

"You okay? I mean, really okay?" Jared asked, pulling the chair closer to Jensen's bed.

 

"Yeah, I feel alright, and I'm kinda pissed my face is so raw, but I'll live."

 

"Eh, it looks like road rash. Tell 'em you got knocked off your motorcycle and they'll swoon."

 

"I... I got knocked off my motorcycle?"

 

Jared's eyes flashed, but then twinkled in amusement, "You asking me, or telling me?"

 

Jensen watched as Jared sat back. "I got knocked off my motorcycle," Jensen said clearly, making sure it came out as a statement this time.

 

"I do declare," Jared whispered, trumping up his southern accent, and leaned across the bed. Jensen's breath hitched and he looked into Jared's eyes as they moved until they were only an inch away. His eyes closed and he felt Jared's lips whisper across his own. He lifted his head in an effort to actually push their lips together, but Jared pulled back and Jensen's eyes flashed open.

 

"Why did you give me that book?" Jensen shivered as he felt Jared's words against his skin just as much as he heard them.

 

"What?" Jensen whispered back.

 

"Why. Did you. Give me. That book?" Jared whispered again, face completely blank.

 

"I thought you'd like it." Jensen said, his face showing his surprise.

 

Jared stood up, "That's it?"

 

Jensen pushed himself up on his elbows, "Well, yeah... What else was it supposed to be?"

 

Jared looked at him and shrugged. "That's the best gift I've even gotten. Only one thing would have been better."

 

"What's that?" Jared looked at him, but Jensen really was curious. "And if you say me, I'm going to laugh you out of this room."

 

"And why would you do that?"

 

Jensen shivered at how husky Jared's voice had gotten, "Because I'm sure there isn't a much more laughable pick up line. And you should know by now..." Jensen pulled in a deep breath, and barely whispered the next phrase, "...you don't need a pick up line to get me."

 

Jared cocked his head to the side, "Why would you say that?"

 

"Because it's true...?"

 

"But who says that? Even if it is true; *especially* when it's true."

 

Jensen shrugged, "No reason to lie."

 

"You don't even know me," he laughed mirthlessly. "You called me 'Mystery Man' for ages."

 

"I don't know you, but I'd like too, and besides- What?"

 

Jared looked at him, "What what?"

 

"I called you... How do you know that?"

 

"I have my ways, Mr. Ackles."

 

Jensen studied him, "You knew my name."

 

"Yes."

 

"My full name."

 

"Yes." 

 

"Why?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why do you know my name?"

 

"Because I like to know my stalkers."

 

"I didn't stalk you," Jensen flushed.

 

Jared snorted, "I know for a fact you only came to the beach when I was working, and I can guess that it wasn't for the water if you're almost drowning says anything."

 

Jensen pulled in a sharp breath, "So, what, you knew I had a crush on you and you what... Learned things about me to seduce me as a joke?"

 

Jared raised an amused brow, "What would be funny about that?"

 

"I don't know!" Jensen erupted, talking a deep breath and then started over, lowering his voice once more. "I don't know, but you seem to have an interest in me and then you throw mine in my face."

 

Jared looked at him and was surprised by the hurt Jensen wasn't even trying to hide on his face. He sighed and gritted his teeth before saying, "The author's copy of 'Broken'."

 

"What?"

 

"That's my perfect gift."

 

"Oh. ... Yeah, you're never gonna get that."

 

"Never thought I'd get 'Unconditional' either."

 

Jensen snorted, "Yeah, but 'Unconditional' is one thing. 'Broken' is Aleck's first novel. It's loved way too much to ever pass from the author's hands."

 

"Yeah, I figured but... Do you know Aleck?"

 

"Do I what now?"

 

"Holy crap, you do! You know Aleck Jesenns!" Jared sat down hard, showing all his true emotion for the first time -possibly ever- in his presence. "How did that happen?"

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jensen said, and snuggled back down into the bed. He struggled against a yawn. "Sorry."

 

Jared smiled, "Don't be. Long day."

 

"For both of us," Jensen murmured, his eyes shutting. His little burst of emotion had really drained him, he was such a pussy. 

 

"You are not, you almost died today; you're allowed to be a little tired." Jensen started, he hadn't realized he'd said that out loud until Jared had spoken.

 

Jensen opened his mouth but Jared shook his head, his voice soft, "Sleep."

 

Jensen looked at him a moment longer and then closed his eyes, sinking into the pillow. He smiled as he felt Jared's long fingered hand wrap around his own...

 

\-----

 

Jared was awake first the next morning, he arched his back, cracking it loudly.

 

He smiled softly as he looked across at Jensen. There was a hint of drool running down his chin. He gave a soft chuckle and wiped it up with a tissue. It was then, with a crumpled drooled on tissue in his hand, that he realized something rare, something people never thought would happen, happened...

 

Jared sat back hard in his chair and just watched Jensen sleep, watched him breathe. He remembered the way his heart stopped when he saw the fear on Jensen's face when he saw that another wave was gonna send him into a dish washer at the bottom. He remembered the way his heart started again when he realized Jensen was still alive, that he still had a damn heart beat. He remembered the way his butterflies got butterflies when Jensen had said his name for the first time. He remembered the fear he felt when Jensen disappeared behind those plain white swinging hospital doors. He remembered heaving a sigh of relief when they told him Jensen was fine. He remembered the way he felt like he was glowing when he saw Jensen was awake, and more over happy as hell to see him. He remembered the perverse joy he got when he told the doctors that he and Jensen were life partners so that he could spend the night. He remembered the way he let his guard down and opened up to Jensen, just to get that kicked puppy look off his face. He remembered how perfect it felt to wrap his hand around Jensen's as he went to sleep.

 

Fuck.

 

He, Jared Padalecki, was in love.


	2. Lifesaver

\-----

 

Jensen woke up to an empty room. He looked around, and sat up. "Ah, Mr. Ackles! We were just about to wake you up."

 

"Jared... Where- Where's Jared?"

 

"Oh, your life partner is signing you out now. You'll be free to go just as soon as I check you out one last time."

 

"My... Life partner?" Jensen looked at the doctor with wide eyes. Had he hit his head harder than he thought?

 

"Hey, there, snookems! Miss me?" Jared waltzed into the room, pushed the doctor out of the way and made like he was kissing Jensen, instead he mouthed, 'Play along.'

 

Jensen grinned when Jared pulled back and linked their hands together. "How is he, Doc? Alive and kicking?"

 

"Alive, yes; kicking, no," the doctor joked back. "He's fine to go as soon as you can take him."

 

Jared's smile was big and real. "Great! Thank you, Doctor," he said as he left the room.

 

"Life partner?" Jensen teased. Jared looked at him and dropped the hand that he was holding, "It was the only way I could spend the night." Jensen looked at him and nodded once. Jared shook his head; he knew he shouldn't be surprised- after all it *was* Jensen, but he was surprised that he wasn't getting mocked for that.

 

Jared waited a moment and then looked back, Jensen was just sitting there.

 

"What?"

 

"You don't happen to know where my bathing suit is do you? I don't really want to wear this hospital gown home."

 

Jared laughed and handed him some jeans and a t-shirt, "Christian dropped them and your car by so we would have a way to get home."

 

"Ah, cool; thanks."

 

Jared shrugged, "Don't thank me, thank him."

 

Jensen snorted, "I know him, and Christian wouldn't have done this with out *someone* mentioning that he should, so I repeat thank you."

 

Jared bobbed his head once and left.

 

Jensen shook his head and slowly moved from his seat to get ready so they could go home.

 

\-----

 

He sat quietly in the passenger's seat as Jared drove them towards Jensen's house. "Here turn here, third on the right."

 

Jared grunted and did as was asked.

 

"Holy shit..." He mumbled, looking up at the house before him.

 

"We live in California and I have a house... Here... What did you expect?" Jensen asked sweetly, acting as if he didn't know how freaking huge his house was, "Come on, I'll get you something to drink."

 

Jared shook his head and followed Jensen into the house.

 

Jensen felt awkward in his own skin as he unlocked the door and stepped in so Jared could enter. He closed the door behind himself and then tossed the keys onto a small table. "What would you like?"

 

"Beer, a beer would be great."

 

Jensen nodded and walked to the kitchen, knowing Jared would be along in a few. He popped the top on a bottle of beer and twisted off the top of a bottle of water. He was mid-swallow when Jared meandered in, he looked awe-struck; something, Jensen was certain of, he hadn't let cross his face in a long time...if ever. He smiled.

 

"What do you do?"

 

"What?"

 

"I mean, this is a lot of shit in a lot of space... What the fuck kinda work do you do?"

 

"I'm an assassin, quick askin'," he quipped.

 

"No, seriously."

 

"I work from home," Jensen said, but wouldn't elaborate, no matter how many times Jared asked.

 

"Look," Jensen sighed after Jared spent the better part of three or so hours trying to get it out of him. "No one knows what I do. I don't talk about it. Christian doesn't know, hell my mother doesn't even know."

 

"You embarrassed about it or something?"

 

Jensen laughed, "Nope, just easier this way."

 

Jared looked at him, "So you've got a secret."

 

Jensen looked at him, "If you want to look at it that way." Jared looked at him, face carefully blank. "Want to see the... uh..." Jensen trailed off as Jared set down his beer and walked towards him predatorily. Jared growled and pushed him against the fridge. "I want to see the bed room."

 

Jensen dropped his water bottle and clutched Jared's shirt in his hands as the taller man kissed him possessively, hands pressed on either side of his head in a make shift prison. Jensen whimpered and Jared swallowed it, along with his inhibitions. He thrust his hips up and moaned at the contact. Jared pulled back, breathing hard and kicked Jensen's legs open wider, "Bedroom now."

 

Jensen's chest heaved, "Upstairs second on the left."

 

Jared nodded and lowered his lips to Jensen's again. Jensen quickly opened his mouth and tangled their tongues together. Jared lowered his hands to Jensen's ass and lifted, pulling him up off the floor.

 

Jensen groaned and wrapped his legs around Jared's trim hips as best he could in the confining denim.

 

Jared carried him slowly upstairs, taking random breaks to strip. First he set him on the heavy dining room table and pulled the t-shirt carefully over Jensen's head. Then he pressed him against a wall and pulled his hoodie off. 

 

"Holy crap," Jensen breathed as Jared pressed their bare flesh back together and bit his neck sharply before pulling Jensen's tongue into his mouth.

 

When they were on the stairs, Jared licked and nipped his way down Jensen's chest and then knelt on a lower step and slowly unbuttoned and pulled Jensen's jeans off. He couldn't hold back a groan as the pants fell away. Jensen looked at Jared's hard cock, not at all constrained in the red loose swim trunks. He looked into Jared's eyes, dark with desire, and blushed; he moved his hands to cover himself.

 

Jared grabbed his wrists and shook his head, when he spoke his voice was low and husky, "Commando, Jensen? Really?"

 

"Christian didn't bring me boxers..." Jensen whispered, bright red. Jared licked his lips and Jensen felt his hips twitch, thrusting upwards just slightly. Jared grinned hungrily and pulled Jensen into his lap and then stood up, heading to the bed room.

 

Jensen found himself pressed under Jared in less time than he thought possible. Jensen shivered when Jared's biceps rippled as he held himself above Jensen as they kissed on the bed. Jared bit his lip harshly and Jensen pulled back, surprised about the surge of blood he felt when the pain registered. Jared stood up and untied the drawstring on his swim suit and let it fall down his legs.

 

Jensen pulled in a sharp breath and stared. Jared's tan-line was non-existent. He moaned and slid off the bed to knee before Jared. He looked up and bit his lower lip.

 

Jared nodded, "Suck me, Jen."

 

Jensen groaned and grabbed Jared's hip in his left hand and opened his mouth wide to accept the weeping cock before him. Jared's pre-come was tangy and Jensen whimpered as it slid over his tongue. It was a perfect combination of soft and hard, like satin covered steel. He gripped Jared's hips in both hands and pulled Jared's length all the way into his mouth, his lips pressed in an imperfect circle around the base of his cock. Jared growled as he realized Jensen didn't have a fucking gag reflex.

 

Jensen pulled back, circled his tongue around the head and swallowed him again. He bobbed a few times and then felt Jared's enormous hands grip his head. Jensen's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, long eye-lashes fanned out on his cheeks; he knew what was coming. Jared quickly set the pace, fucking Jensen's mouth and then pulling free when he felt his balls start to draw up. Jensen whimpered and tried to wrap his mouth around him again. 

 

"No," Jared growled, and pulled Jensen up kissing him hard before pushing him back on the bed. Jensen was breathing hard and his own cock was weeping on his stomach, but he didn't even think about touching it when he saw that look in Jared's eyes.

 

He couldn't put words to the look, but he knew it basically meant 'Do anything I don't like and I won't pound you into the mattress.' which was something that Jensen would not risk.

 

Jared looked at the body sprawled in front of him with pure lust written all over it. Perfect.

 

He tossed Jensen's legs on either side of his hips and brought his hand to Jared's mouth. "Suck 'em, they're all you're getting." Jared knew that this wasn't the best way to do it, but he was way too fucking ready to wait even another minute, even if it was just to get lube.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and opened his lips. Jesus Christ, Jared would swear -that in that moment at the very least- the never endings in his fingers were linked directly to his cock. Jensen was a master, the way he could alter his suction and keep his tongue moving around, touching every inch as if he was trying to memorize it. 

 

"Fucking hell," Jared's cock twitched and he rutted against the sheets just to get some friction on his aching cock. And as content as he was to have Jensen devour his fingers, he needed more or he was going to go crazy.

 

He growled and pulled his fingers away.

 

Jensen whimpered and his eyes jerked open. His breath hitched as Jared's long middle finger breached the first ring of muscle. He twisted his hand in either direction and then pushed it all the way in, hooking it so that he hit that little bundle of nerves that would make Jensen a shaking mass of need. And hit it he did.

 

Jensen thrust his hips back, his body begging for more, voicing it with a jumbled bunch of words, "Ohmifuckinghelljesusfuckmoreneed!"

 

Jared stilled his hand, "If you can say that much I'm not doing it right." He pulled his middle finger out and pushed it back in along with his index finger.

 

Jensen's voice broke mid-groan, going high pitched and then without sound all together. "That's better." Jared scissored his fingers, stretching and prepping Jensen all the while getting harder and harder. The climax that had been eminent only moments ago was held down, but that didn't mean he didn't want to come, dammit.

 

Jensen thrust back and arched his back, Jared knew he wanted more, needed more, so he pushed his ring finger in as well.

 

Yelp, he freakin' yelped. Jared grinned wolfishly as Jensen lay bonelessly for a moment before his legs twitched and he arched his back, "Jared! Fuck!"

 

Jared removed his fingers and spit into his hand, jerking his cock a few times, spit again and coated Jensen's beautifully stretched pucker. He lined himself up and Jensen braced himself, relaxing as best he could even though his entire body was on edge.

 

"Jared, God, *please*..." Jensen whispered, feeling the blunt head of Jared's cock against him.

 

"Tell me." Jared didn't specify what he wanted to be told, but that didn't stop Jensen.

 

"Fuck me, I want you to fuck me. God, please, Jared. I want you so bad. Please..."

 

"Tell me," he said again, more forcefully.

 

"You, only you! Oh, God, FUCK ME! *PLEASE*!"

 

Jared heard those words, spoken in lust with promise, and didn't hold back. He thrust in, all the way in. Jensen screamed, and Jared stilled, looking for signs of pain; surprised as hell when he didn't see any. He waited a moment -the longest damn moment of his life, and then thrust back and forth, driving deeper and deeper each time.

 

"Mine, all mine. Nobody fucks you but me. Nobody. My ass. My Jensen. Mine."

 

"You- Yours! Guh," Jensen tried to keep speaking english but it didn't work so much.

 

"Tell me," Jared growled, not trusting what his voice would be.Jensen bit his lip so hard he drew blood, his cock was swollen where it lay on his stomach, as of yet untouched. Jared stilled his hips and leaned down to bite Jensen harshly. "Tell. Me."

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared, pulling him in deeper, but he was pinned between the mattress and the rock hard body. Jared bit his neck again. "TELL. ME."

 

"Yours! I'm all yours! No one else's! Oh, God, fuck me! Please!"

 

Jared jerked back and thrust into him harshly. "Who do you want?"

 

"You! Only you!" Jensen sobbed, his cock getting a moment of delicious friction when Jared hit home. Jared grinned wolfishly and fucked him into the mattress with abandon. He his Jensen's prostate on the way in and rubbed his cock between them on the way out. Jensen was quickly approaching an explosive climax if the seizing in his muscles was anything to go by.

 

"You! YOU! *YOU!* _*YOU!*_ _***YOU!***_ _***YOU!***_ ,"Jensen cried with each exquisite stab to his prostate.

 

With one final cry, Jensen shot his sticky load between them, gripping Jared's cock in a vise like grip that held and released him in such a heavenly way that Jared could barely thrust home once more before he came so hard he wouldn't be surprised if Jensen could taste it. He collapsed on top of his lover and barely heard the whispered profession in his ear, "You..."

 

\-----

 

Jensen awoke to darkness and the gratifying pain that meant he had had superior and intense sex. The best of his life if he was completely honest. He curled deeper into the divine heat behind him. Jared's arm curled tightly around him and Jensen let himself relax for a long time in that perfect moment.

 

It was so perfect it almost made him sad.

 

Here he was, in bed with a greek god of a man that he was so in love with his heart might burst... And he was sad.

 

He was sad because this moment was so perfect, nothing could possibly feel this good again.

 

He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly pressing back, moving as close as possible, and felt more than heard the pleasant rumble in Jared's chest as he sighed contentedly, and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

\-----

 

When Jensen woke next, it was light and he was tangled in his own sheets...

 

Alone.

 

He sat up fast, rubbing a hand on his forehead when he got a head rush, complete with the swishing sound in his ears. After a few moments, the head rush faded; but the noise was still there. He looked around. The bathroom door was open, and Jensen realized the sound he heard was Jared in the shower. Jensen didn't bother to fight the goofy grin he knew was on his face now. He slid off the bed and pulled on a pair of navy boxer briefs, forgoing any other article of clothing. 

 

He sighed contentedly and then grimaced, he had dried come all over him. He walked down the hall into another bathroom and wet a wash cloth and gave himself a half-hazard scrub. He tossed it into the laundry basket and then continued down the hall to his office.

 

He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer and looked down. There were three copies of the same book. One was half read, an ink pen keeping the page; the other two hadn't been touched.

 

He pulled them out and set the top two back inside. He looked at it and pressed his lips to the cover. He grabbed a post it and scrawled, 'Thought you might like this.' across it. He peeled it off the pad and stuck it on the front cover and walked back down the hall to the bed room. The shower was still running, so Jensen laid the book on the pillow Jared had used last night.

 

He smiled at it, and then walked down to the kitchen. He was really freaking hungry. He pulled the cereal boxes off the top of the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk.

 

He set out an extra bowl and spoon when he got his own, assuming that Jared would want something.

 

He licked his lips and began creating his gourmet breakfast. He started with a thick foundation of Rice Crispy's, added a thin layer of Cherio's, then came the Fruity Pebble's and just a few Crunch Berries. All in all, it was nutritious and tasty.

 

He had finished eating before Jared came downstairs.

 

He rinsed his bowl and laid it in the sink. He leaned back and waited and then walked to the front hall and climbed the stairs two at a time.

 

Jensen was surprised to see Jared sitting on the bed, a towel around his waist, holding the book and staring at it.

 

"You gonna have some breakfast?"

 

"Where did you get this?" Jared asked, his voice and face void of all emotion.

 

"What?"

 

"Where did you get this, Jensen."

 

"I have connections," he answered vaguely.

 

"This is Aleck Jesenns' new... I mean, this book hasn't come out yet; the name hasn't even been released..."

 

"What, are you afraid its a fake? Because I can get a note of authenticity if you want it," Jensen teased. Jared looked at him, completely closed off. "Look, the title name is being released tomorrow and they're moving the actual release date up, okay? I just.. I thought you'd like it."

 

Jared stared at him some more and then a smirk that left Jensen cold covered his face, "Sounds to me like lil' Jenny boy wants to get into my pants again. But, I'm gonna tell you something; I don't let anybody fuck me, I do all the fucking."

 

"Fucking? Is... Is that all this is?" Jensen was too caught up in Jared's words to be irritated at how strangled his words were.

 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Jared's voice was low and harsh as he stood up and dropped his towel. "Isn't this what you want?"

 

"Yes- I mean no- I mean... Dammit, Jared! You know that's not what I want!" Jensen was surprised to hear he was yelling. Actually *yelling*. He *NEVER* yelled.

 

"How the fuck would I know that?" Jared stood there naked; eyes icy, face blank. "You haven't been exactly forth coming with anything, and you keep giving me priceless gifts... Sounds to me like a buy-out."

 

"That didn't cost me as much as you think, Jared. And I'm not trying to *buy* you, I'm just giving you things I know that you'll love as much as I do."

 

Jared scoffed, "Bullshit. These things that you so easily give away are fuckin' priceless and you know it."

 

"That I *easily* part with!?! Are you kidding me?"

 

Jared shrugged, but didn't back down, didn't break his death stare.

 

Jensen was seething, literally seeing red. "I think... I think you should go now," Jensen ground out from under a clenched jaw.

 

Jared looked almost satisfied, like everything he'd believed was proven correct with just that statement. Jensen shook his head and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

 

When he calmed himself down he opened the door to see that the room was empty. He was surprised; not that he should have been. He sighed and looked over at the bed. 'Fantasy' was there, upside down without the post-it he stuck to the back.

 

Jensen picked it up and ran a finger over the cover.

 

Now that his anger was gone... All he could feel was the pain.

 

\-----

 

A week had gone by, and still Jensen hadn't heard from Jared. He shook his head and snapped his monitor off. 

 

Had he really been expecting something?

 

Jensen couldn't honestly answer that. He'd hoped -even prayed a little, to be honest, that Jared would knock on his door looking sheepish and Jensen would shake his head with a smile and take him by the hand and lead him inside so he could...just so he could make everything okay again.

 

But on the flip-side, he knew that Jared was a cocky bastard and wouldn't likely admit how friggin' wrong he was no matter what he lost...

 

Jensen sighed and looked out his window. It was sunny and bright... That meant he knew just where to go.

 

\-----

 

Less than twenty minutes later Jensen was on the beach. His stomach rebelled as he looked at the waves crashing; but he just swallowed his fears and walked across the sand to the chair where Jared held his throne. 

 

All he could see was a backwards ball cap and a towel across the back. He steeled himself and marched foreword. As he came to a stop next at the side, he saw it was that spikey headed blond asshole and not the green-eyed dumbass he was looking for.

 

"You know where Jared is?" he asked, fighting his intuition, as he looked up.

 

Blondie laughed, "Why the fuck would I tell you?"

 

"Because I asked," Jensen answered irritably.

 

"Look, guy; I don't know what you want from him. First, you don't thank him for saving your life, or apologize for ruining his night when the doctors and everything made him stay with you so you wouldn't wake alone and go into shock," Jensen went cold at the words. He knew bimbo wasn't lying, which meant Jared... "And now, what?"

 

"I... I just need to talk to him."

 

"Pretty boy, you need to get it through your thick skull, alright? Jared's straight; he doesn't need a poof like you nipping at his heels over some friggin' crush you've got on him, alright? So just take it to someone who's interested, and get the fuck out of here."

 

Jensen was slowly sinking into the sand. He knew his pain was clearly etched on his face. "Jared... Jared's straight?"

 

"Yeah, so take your fag act elsewhere."

 

Jensen bit back the reply that was forming on his lips, something along the lines of 'Jared wasn't so straight when he was balls deep in my ass' but knew that bimbo wouldn't believe him, and more obviously Jensen was aware that blondie was just itching to blacken his eye, so he let it go.

 

"Don't tell him I was here, okay?" Jensen asked quietly as he turned to leave. 

 

"Wasn't planning on it," he heard muttered behind him as he headed back towards his car. When he sank into the sun heated seat, he laid his head on the steering wheel and pleaded sanctuary, willing away pointless tears.

 

After a few minutes, much longer than he cared to acknowledge, Jensen started his long, lonely ride home.

 

\-----

 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Murray?" Jared asked, taking a swig of his beer. "You look like the damn cat that swallowed the canary."

 

Chad grinned, even as he missed a shot. He handed Jared the pool cue and grabbed his own beer. "You won't even believe it, man."

 

"Try me," Jared said dryly, easily sinking a tough bank shot.

 

"Guess who showed up when you were on break." Jared froze for a split second and then nailed another shot, there was no way... "Who's that?" he drawled, the shot's he'd had followed the few beers were starting to knock his fake California accent out of him.

 

"Pretty boy."

 

Jared stood up, "Jensen came by? The hell?"

 

"I know, right?" Chad laughed, picking the cue from his hands. "He asked where you were and got this kicked puppy look when I didn't tell him; don't worry though. I set him straight... Or as straight as I could, queer ass," Chad muttered the last two words.

 

Jared forced a grin, his stomach hardening. "What'd you say to him?"

 

"Something like you were straight, didn't need a poof after you so he should take his fag act elsewhere." Chad was still grinning, and Jared faked a laugh that felt so wrong, but couldn't help but ask anyway, "What'd he say to that?"

 

"He friggin' begged me not to tell you he came by." Jared blamed the sick feeling he had on the alcohol, but tipped his beer and swallowed the rest. "Jared, man; what's going on with you? Shit like that used to make you laugh your ass off." 

 

::Yeah::, Jared thought, ::But this was different, this was Jensen.:: 

 

"As a matter of fact, you've been off for weeks now; not dating -or fucking- anybody. But it got worse after the 'Pretty Boy Drowning' incident."

 

"Incident, Chad? That's a big word, you get that from the word-of-the-day calender I got you?"

 

Chad looked a bit sheepish, "Shut up."

 

Jared laughed, his first real laugh in a week or so, but he abruptly stopped when he remembered why he had heard Chad say "incident" in the first place. Jensen, it all came back to Jensen.

 

He flubbed a shot. And Chad came back to the line of questioning Jared had easily managed to avoid before. He knew it wasn't going to be as easily avoided, but knew he could get him to drop it for now. "What was Jen- Pretty Boy acting like?"

 

"Before or after I told him you were straight," Chad cracked. "At first, he just looked irritated to see me and not you, and then he looked like he was trying not to say something, and after he swallowed whatever it was he was trying to say he just looked like... I dunno, man, I guess he looked like part of him died a little." Chad dissolved into laughter. And Jared looked at him, just watched him laugh so hard tears were sliding down his face, holding his sides as he doubled over. 

 

It made him sick.

 

His brow furrowed in disgust and he dropped the pool cue on the table without another word. He knew that when Chad finally stopped laughing, he'd be more than a little pissed that Jared had left; but more than that he'd be confused as hell.

 

At this point though, Chad should be damn grateful he didn't beat the shit out of him right there. 

 

\-----

 

"I don't know, Christian... I just thought... I don't know what I thought." Jensen was drunk, he could hear his own accent in his ears, but he wasn't slurring yet, so he knew he could still drive without a problem. He twisted the top off another beer, deciding he could pick up his car tomorrow and take a taxi home.

 

"You didn't think, Jenny," Christian replied, not a trace of accent in his own voice.

 

"That's right, I didn't..." Jensen looked up at him, confused and hurt, "Why didn't I think, Chris?"

 

"Because when you're in love... It all comes out in moron."

 

Jensen nodded sagely, but didn't really know what the hell that meant, "But I think about everything, Chris. I do everything that I do for a reason. I never throw caution to the wind like that, I never leap before I look... And yet, there I was, not knowing his last name and letting him fuck me and promising that it would only be him... And, and now..."

 

"What the fuck happened today, Jen? Tell me, I swear it'll make you feel better."

 

"No, it won't but I'm too drunk to think about why I wasn't telling you." Jensen gave a watery smile and then it dropped and he looked into his beer bottle, "I went to see him today."

 

"What the fuck did he say to you?" Christian growled angrily.

 

Jensen shook his head, "Wasn't there, that blond bimbo guy was."

 

"Oh..." Confusion in his voice as he asked, "Well, what did he say to you, Jen?"

 

"Oh, he just let me in a secret, why didn't you tell me, Chris?" Jensen's voice broke, and Christian cocked his head to the side. "Why didn't you tell me he was straight? Why did you let me fall so hard? You never let me chase after straight guys...." Christian balled his hands into fists, hating Chad for hurting his friend... He thought he heard a sniff, and was shocked when Jensen looked up. There were tear tracks on his face. "I have to go Chris, I'm drunk and I don't want want to yell at you, it's not your fault... I know it's not, it can't be... Cause if you knew and didn't tell me... I'd have no one left."

 

Christian steeled himself against the words. He had sworn to Jared that he wouldn't tell Jensen that he was helping to hook the two up. Jared had come to Christian after Jensen came to the beach for the third time. He said he was interested in him, wanted to get to know him better. Christian said Jensen was shy and it would take time, but Jared didn't give up, so Chris gave in, thinking it was for the best... He never thought he'd be this wrong.

 

"Come on, Jen... I'm gonna sleep this off now, I really think you need to sleep this off."

 

Jensen shrugged, "Okay."

 

\-----

 

Jared drove up to the gate around Jensen and wasn't even vaguely surprised that the code was imprinted in his memory. He quickly parked on the street and walked up the apron of the drive and punched in the code, slipping between it's barely open crack and continued up the drive, turning to make sure it closed again before walking up to the door.

 

His head cocked to the side and he looked around. "The hell?"

 

'JARED' his name was printed clearly on the envelope that was taped to the front door. He peeled it off.

 

"Jared,

 

"If you're reading this, then you know what happened; you know that your friend finally told me the truth. That you're straight.

 

"Hysterical, Jared. Really, top notch. And thanks for coming by to rub salt in my wounds.

 

"You know, I really thought there was something there, what with the falling to sleep together, you calling yourself my life partner, and, yeah, and the fucking.

 

"You made me promise it would only be you, Jared. And I am not a man that goes back on his word. ... I guess there's a first time for everything."

 

Jared flinched, the pen really was mightier than the sword. Then he saw the post script.

 

"Oh, and I still want you to have the book. Even if I think you're an evil human, I know that you really will love that book."

 

Jared's heart half broke and half glowed. Jensen hadn't signed the note and was obviously trying to get over him... But he still wanted his to have the book. And Jensen had been right, on both counts, Chad had told him what he thought was the truth and Jared was an evil human-being for running like a god damned pussy when he realized he was in just as in love as Jensen was.

 

He looked down and saw the book laying carefully in a bag on the door mat. Jared picked it up and looked around. He figured Jensen was out with Chris, and wouldn't be back for a while. There was a stone bench near the door, so he walked over to that and started reading it...

 

\-----

 

"You are not walking me to the door, Christian." When Chris looked like he would interrupt, Jensen shook his head. "Not happening."

 

Christian groaned, knowing that Jensen was dead set on it. "Fine, call me in the morning?"

 

"Sure, later, Chris."

 

"Night, Jensen." He watched Jensen poke in the code and walk through the gates before looking back on the road. A car to his right caught his eye, he knew that car. Especially in this light. 

 

Jared had snuck to his house in the dead of night to hang out and get in Chris's good graces... Fat lot of good that did. He looked back at the gate.

 

Shit.

 

\-----

 

Jared didn't even stumble as he walked to the door. He pulled out his keys and looked up from his hand and then down at the mat.

 

Jared had been here. 

 

He looked around and saw Jared slowly standing up as he looked over.

 

"Hey," he said quietly, marking his page and resting it on the bench.

 

Jensen just looked at him, not saying anything.

 

Jared waited as long as he could and then tried again, "Um, I need-"

 

"To go," Jensen was half proud of himself as he found his voice. "You really need to go. You have the book, you had your fun, and now you go."

 

"Jensen-"

 

"Jared... Shut up. Please, just shut up. Haven't you lied to me enough?"

 

"I didn't-"

 

"Stop!" Jensen's voice broke. "Please, just... Stop. I can't... I can't do this..."

 

"Jensen, please, I'm begging you."

 

"No..." Jensen shook his head. "I don't know how you did it, got Chris to trust you, but he's a PI and he would know -at the very least- if you were just fucking with me... So, I don't know how you did it, slipped through the cracks, wormed into my heart... All with him watching my back..."

 

Jared gritted his teeth, "Jensen-"

 

"Jared!" Jensen hated that he was crying. Absolutely hated it. "Unless you can tell me right now that he lied to me, and that you are really gay and that he said all of those hateful things in way of some sick joke and you just got back from kicking his ass and that you didn't stay at the hospital because you needed to but because you wanted to be there... Then you need to go."

 

"Jensen... Chad, he... He didn't lie exactly." Whatever Jared had been expecting, it wasn't this. Jensen literally curled into him self and stepped back.

 

"Good bye, Jared." Jared stood there and stared at the closed door.

 

He waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity, and then grabbed the book and bag and headed towards the front gate. He opened it and walked through. There was a car parked at the end of the drive. "Get in," he heard the car growl. 

 

He bent over and looked in the window. One seriously pissed off Christian Kane looked back at him. 

 

Fuck.

 

\-----

 

Christian didn't say a word the long drive home, or the walk up the drive, or the walk into the living room or when he came back and handed Jared a beer. 

 

That was the second time tonight that whatever he had been expecting was a three sixty from reality.

 

Jared took the beer looked at it, looked at Chris, looked at the beer, looked at Chris, looked at the beer... This continued until Chris piped up, "Knock that shit out and do one of two things, talk or drink. Both of which are going to happen tonight, but I'll let you pick the order."

 

Jared sighed, took a pull and began to speak, "I'm sorry, man. I never thought Jensen would get pissed at you over this."

 

"He's not pissed at me, Jared; he just died a little inside." Christian sighed, "You know how I refused to talk about his family other than names?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"His sister found out he was gay... Caught him with some guy named Josh... Anyway, she screamed and his brother came running, beat the shit out of Josh before he could stop him... Jen didn't know what to do... His, his brother told his dad. His dad, well, his dad disowned him on the spot, said he only had two children. Called Jen the biggest mistake of his life and spit on him before he walked away." Christian paused and chugged his beer. Jared steeled himself, knowing that wasn't all of the story.

 

"Anyway... His momma said that she was sorry, but she couldn't disagree with him. She gave him as much money as she could, bought him a one way ticket out here and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. She never looked back.

 

"I was the first person to notice him, his scrawny ass came to the coffee house I lived above every morning at open and left at close. He was using one of those laptops they had and filling out a billion applications, or something. I put in a word with the owner and he started adding the kids tab to my rent.

 

"I'm pretty sure Jensen figured that out eventually, but by then he was too happy to have someone watching his back to try and kick my ass." Christian looked across the table and grabbed the beer Jensen had abandoned. "We eventually became friends, closer than brothers, and I look out for him. I make sure no one fucks with him. He didn't trust me fully until this guy kept hitting on him and I did some nosing around and found out that the dude was straight, wanted to get a couple of friends together and go kick Jen's ass. I sent the guy a clear message, and he never came near Jensen again. 

 

"At first, he was crushed. I waited until I knew he could handle it and told him what I did. He just looked at me and said, 'Why do you care?' It nearly killed me... He really didn't know how much I cared about him. Took him years to get used to it, and I think he believes that part of him was right because of what just happened..."

 

"Shit."

 

"Just about." Christian nodded and put the bottle on the table. "So, you gonna tell me what the fuck happened that nearly killed my friend inside?"

 

"Chad."

 

Christian moved next to Jared and his arm around his shoulders, "You're going to have to tell him about Jensen eventually. I mean, even if Jensen never forgives you; Chad is your best friend... If he isn't your friend because of this, he never was. And you know you've got me now... Unless Jensen asks me not to... Because, I'm sorry, but that's not something he would ask under anything but the most drastic situations, so if he actually *asked* me to not see you, I'm sorry but that's what I would have to do..."

 

Jared looked at him, his soul naked in his eyes, "You really think Jensen won't forgive me?"

 

Christian looked at him, "Honestly?"

 

"Yeah, honestly..."

 

"You're gonna have to do something huge, something public that he won't see coming... Something I will help you set up, of course, but it has got to be something that would make a chick flick cringe with it's cheesiness, alright?"

 

Jared gave a weak laugh and lifted his bottle in mock salute.

 

"Look, I'm going to pick him up and bring him here to get his car, I can suggest had and I grab a cup of coffee..."

 

"You have an idea there?"

 

"Yeah, but you have to fill in the blanks. I can get you there, but you need to figure out what to say."

 

"I can do that..."

 

\-----

 

"Hey, man; when am I gonna get my car?" Jensen asked when Christian finally picked up.

 

"Soon, hold on a sec, okay? I'm on the other line. One sec." 

 

Jensen pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment and then put it back against his ear.

 

"Hey, sorry about that," Christian said. "Anyway, you want to grab some coffee first? If your drinking like a fish has anything I'm sure you could do with some."

 

Jensen laughed, "Sure, sounds great."

 

"Alright, be there in about twenty minutes?"

 

"See you then."

 

"Later."

 

Jensen hung up and walked slowly upstairs to shower and change.

 

\-----

 

"You sure this is gonna work?"

 

Christian looked at Jared, who was turning his coffee mug anxiously. "Nope, but it's worth a shot."

 

Jared looked at him, and again Chris was surprised to see the real Jared showing through, not the mask he always wore, "Well... I guess that's the best I can hope for."

 

Chris nodded and stood up, "I'll call when we're about five minutes away. I won't say anything, so don't bother answering, it's more of a signal type thing, okay?"

 

"Yeah, okay," Jared looked towards the door, "Chad's gonna be here in forty five minutes."

 

Chris quickly did the math, "That should work out great."

 

"Yeah," Jared said softly, "If I can make it that long with out going crazy."

 

\-----

 

Jensen was leaning against the gate when Chris pulled up a while later. He had dark sunglasses on, and Christian laughed.

 

"Shut up," Jensen said with a smile as he climbed in.

 

\-----

 

"Hey, Chad," Jared said nervously when his supposed best friend walked in. He glanced at his phone. By Chris's estimations, he had to make about seven minutes of small talk before he laid it all out there.

 

\-----

 

Chris dropped his hand to his pocket and flipped open his phone when they pulled up to the red light. He hit redial and then stuck it back in his pocket. He knew Jared would hit ignore and it would just go to voice mail and hang up. He turned up the radio and began to sing along. Jensen just studied him out of the corner of his eye and then shook his head. Bad move, Jensen grimaced as his head throbbed and Christian couldn't help but laugh as he peeled through the green light.

 

\-----

 

Jared jumped when his phone vibrated. He quickly hit ignore and stuffed it into his pocket. He made a few more minutes of small talk and then wiped his sweaty palms and gripped his knees in an effort to get them to stop shaking. "Look, Chad... There's something I've got to tell you..."

 

\-----

 

Jensen climbed out of the car and stretched, letting Christian get a head start.

 

Chris held the door open for him and Jensen laughed, thanking him and let his eyes adjust before taking off his glasses.

 

\-----

 

Jared had seen them pull up, and wanted to stop when he saw Jensen get out, but he just took a breath and kept talking, watching them get closer and closer and closer...

 

\-----

 

Jensen surveyed the cafe and stilled when he saw Jared with Chad.

 

He turned to go, but Chris blocked the door and shook his head.

 

He turned around when he heard Bimbo shout, "What the hell are you saying, Jared?!!"

 

Jensen saw Jared follow suit and stand up as well, "What Chad? What do you want me to say?"

 

"I want you to explain what the *FUCK* you just said!"

 

"I said that Jensen isn't a joke to me... You have to accept that."

 

"So, what? You're a queer now, Jared? A poof? A FUCKIN' *FAG*?!!"

 

"NO!" Jared yelled, for the first time raising his voice. "I'M JARED IN LOVE WITH JENSEN! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!"

 

Jensen's heart exploded. Pain, happiness, elation, hurt, joy, and so much more filled him. He turned and saw Chris had moved from where he was blocking the door. "Take me home," he said quietly, and walked out and climbed into the car.

 

The ride was long and silent. Chris pulled up in front of his house, knowing that Jensen definitely wanted his own car now. He pulled the key out of the ignition and they sat in the car, Chris waiting for Jensen to move and Jensen lost in his thoughts. 

 

"Did you help him with that?"

 

"I brought you there, but those were his words; not mine."

 

Jensen nodded once and then looked at him. If the street hadn't been dead silent, Chris doubts he would have heard what Jensen said next.

 

"Thank you," he leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Christian's cheek, sat back, smiled and then nodded once and climbed out and walked to his car.

 

Chris sat there in shock for a moment and then clambered out, standing in his drive way a moment before shaking his head and walking inside.

 

\-----

 

Jared's insides were twisting in every direction. He'd just poured his big gay heart out to the biggest homophobe he knew, and Jensen just left. He looked up at Chad, and Chad looked back.

 

Chad slowly backed up, hands in the air, "Stay the fuck away from me, Padalecki. Lose my number."

 

Jared seethed and Chad stormed out. Jared sat down hard in his seat as the adrenaline gave out and he had no choice but to collapse. Behind him he heard something odd. Clapping.

 

He slowly raised his head as it got louder. Around him people were standing.

 

"Good job, boy!"

 

"You don't need that homophobe in your life anyway!"

 

"You tell him you love him!"

 

Jared slowly started to smile, so that's why Christian had suggested this cafe. It was a quiet gay hang out. He would know because of Jensen. Chad mustn't have known... If he did, he wouldn't have said that shit surrounded by a bunch of grown gay men that looked like they worked out a lot.

 

At least he'd like to think Chad wouldn't have, but he probably would have anyway.

 

A small waitress brought him a coffee, "On the house... I think I'm finally gonna tell my mom my room mate is also my life partner."

 

Jared smiled at her, relief flooding his system. He knew it wasn't always this easy, and he knew it wouldn't be this easy -likely- ever again; but that didn't stop him from basking in it for the moment.

 

He just came out of the closet surrounded by a bunch of people who all had to do this at some point... It was like a giant hug. His grin widened.

 

\-----

 

Jensen walked lazily up the stairs, a huge grin on his face. He knew Jared probably didn't know where he stood with him, but well, he'd know soon enough, wouldn't he?

 

\-----

 

It was the longest shift of his life, Jared realized as he finally climbed off the chair. He looked under the seat and saw that the book Jensen had lovingly given him was gone.

 

"Fuck!" he hissed, even as his mind screamed 'NOOOO!!!'

 

He put on his flip flops and picked up his towel. There was his book... Wait, no...

 

It was a worn copy of 'Broken'. Jared looked closer, flipping open the book. It was signed on the inside cover, and the name was underlined on the front page, a penned exclamation point was added after it.

 

He flipped through it, and saw notes in the margin.

 

'WOW, DID I REALLY WRITE THIS? LUKE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!'

 

Jared stopped breathing, just stopped. He ran a finger over the words. Jensen... How had...

 

He flipped to the back, there wasn't a post-it on it... He frowned, and looked inside the back cover.

 

There was a post it there...

 

He looked at it for a long moment, all it said was "Don't tell Christian."

 

He lifted it up and saw another post it. "Sometimes the most most obvious answer is the right one." and then lower in parentheses was, "(Hint: Try an Anagram.)"

 

Jared's brow furrowed, and he closed the book searching the cover. He quickly ran through words he could make out of Broken and then gave up and decided to work it out on paper. He crossed the beach to his truck and was surprised to see Jensen leaning against it.

 

"Figure it out yet," Jensen asked with a huge grin.

 

Jared flushed, not wanting to make that grin go away. Jensen pushed off the car and stepped right up into Jared's personal space, and whispered in his ear, "Aleck Jesenns."

 

Aleck Jesenns... Jensen Ackles.

 

Holy shit, Jensen was Aleck... And he'd just given Jared his most prized possession.

 

Jensen pulled back and laughed at Jared's gob-smacked expression. 

 

"But I thought this would never leave the author's loving hands?"

 

"It's not; not really," Jensen assured him, "B'cause after that little speech you gave, did you really think you weren't moving in with me? Just because you own it doesn't mean I'm never gonna see it again, Jay."

 

"What makes you think I'm moving in with you?"

 

Jensen snorted, "Who in there right mind would give up the chance to live with their favorite author. I mean, that gives you the opportunity to read what gets written before it's sent to editor and if you don't like it, you can fuck them into submission."

 

Jared laughed, and wrapped his arms lovingly around Jensen, "And what's you're excuse?"

 

Jensen cocked his head to the side, "I get to live with my own personal hero; you saved my life and stole my heart."

 

Jared chucked and pressed his lips against Jensen's. This moment was so perfect, so right... He was almost sad... Then Jensen's tongue swept across his lips and he wasn't sad anymore.


End file.
